I Try
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: I love AnyXIan, so here's a story. Ian is having a flashback of that fateful night where he swallowed his pride and GOT THE GIRL!


**So this is my first 39 Clues fic and I'm excited. this is also my first official Author's Note and yes I know I'm geeking-out deal with it. so here's the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and I really hope Evan Tolliver goes to H*ll. Enjoy.**

__3.2.1.__

_Flashback:_

I have absolutely no idea whose idea it was to have a Clue's hunt reunion. But I kind of am enjoying it. I'm watching Amy from across the room; she's talking to Nellie and Jonah. Wonder what she's talking about.

Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
and we should be together babe  
But we're not  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
and I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm feeling'

I don't want to feel this way for Amy, because one she Madrigal and I'm Lucian. We're not suppose to fit together this well.

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here

I can never focus on anything when she's around me, because I'm too busy playing with her hands or her hair or something. But when she's not around, nothing seems worth my attention.

I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
And I may seem all right and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
Just a front, hey  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm feeling'

I don't know how many times people have caught me daydreaming or something; but they're always like "Amy on your mind?" I don't know how I'm that predictable. I'm very good at keeping a poker face, but not when it's Amy I guess.

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble

How many times have I tried to walk away from those feelings, only to stumble upon the realisation of I **need** them.  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
my world crumbles when you are not here  
she's the only thing worth anything in my world.

Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here

so, I'm done with running away from my feelings of need, want, desire, love, of anything for her. I'm ready to confront them and embrace them and most importantly, embrace her.

Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Girl, I need your touch  
Your love, kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny  
Deny

I walk across the room to her. "Hi" "Hey Ian, you ok?" "Yeah, I was wondering, um wanna dance?" "I'd love to"

I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
(but I'm dreaming of you babe)  
and I'll keep my cool, but I'm feeling'

I twirl her across the dance floor for the entire night. We talk and laugh. I confess, and so does she. She smiles and I kiss her. I can just imagine Dan threatening me already.

I try to say goodbye and I choke (yeah)  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
(when you are not near aahh)  
Goodbye and I choke (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I try to walk away and I stumble (hey, hey, hey)  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear (say it Lord)  
My world crumbles when you are not here

The last song of the night is I try by Macy Gray. I love this song. It explains everything. Amy kisses me again. This is probably the best night of my life so far.

Goodbye and I choke (I'm choking)  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
(when you are not near, yeah, yeah yeah)  
Yeah, yeah

_Flash Back End:_

"Hey Ian, you spaced for a minute, you okay?" a concerned Amy asked as she popped in the middle of Ian's field of vision. Ian came out of his memories and back to the now. A year later. Married to the World's Best and Most Brilliant Woman. And they were only 19.

"Yes, love, I'm fine. Just remembering some stuff'" Ian said smiling pulling her on to his lap.

"Good thing I got your attention, I need to tell you some"

"What is it, love" Ian said kissing her neck.

"I'm pregnant" She said as if it was nothing.

"That's Ni-What?"

Amy just started laughing at his reaction.

"Does Dan know?"


End file.
